Drinking to Forget
by sombreromoustache
Summary: The aftermath of a Grimm hunt gone horribly wrong.


A shot glass came down on the bar, "Another one!"

The bartender poured scotch into her glass, "Gotta make this your last one."

She chugged the shot and tossed money at him, "Get me another bottle."

The blonde laid her head on her left arm as the bartender laid the bottle next to her. She grabbed the bottle with a prosthetic arm and chugged the alcohol down.

* * *

"You're doing what?"

"I told you I'm going on a Hunt," Yang looked in the fridge, "Is this stuff still good."

Blake grabbed Yang's arm, "You're not going on a Hunt out there. I need you here."

"You'll be fine-

Blake grabbed her arm, "I won't. Yang, we need money soon or we'll lose our home."

Yang looked at her wife and wiped a tear from her face, "The apartment isn't what you're worried about is it?"

* * *

"It sure wasn't that apartment," she chugged down the alcohol down and banged it on the table, "Hey! Get me another!"

The bartender handed her a bottle of water, "I'd say get some color first. And the water's on the house."

Yang gulped down the water in a few seconds and crushed the bottle, "Thanks."

"Care to explain why you're drinking my bar dry?"

"Get me drunk and maybe,"

* * *

Yang packed her bag and slung it over her bag, "It's only for a month, and the pay is a hundred lien for every Grimm I bag."

"I know but... not everyone survives those hunts," Blake spoke softly.

"Blake, I trained for seven years to hunt Grimm. I think I can handle one month with them,"

Blake grabbed Yang's arm and held it against her stomach.

* * *

Yang chugged down another bottle of whiskey in under a minute, tossing more Lien at the bartender, "Get me something stronger."

"If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get that eye patch?" the bartender asked while mixing a brew.

Yang closed her eye and covered her eye patch, "I do mind."

* * *

"So blondie, what's your story?" a huntsman asked Yang.

"Here for the money. Need to pay the bills," she answered, "Got a baby on the way too."

"Wait, why would they let a pregnant woman on a hunt?" another huntress asked, before she was promptly smacked across the head.

"Blake right?" the man in front of her asked.

"Yep! Two months pregnant. And in two months I plan coming back out here for more," Yang declared.

* * *

Yang lit a cigarette and puffed smoke through her lungs, "Two months. Yeah right."

"Those gauntlets around your arm. Are you a huntress?" the bartender asked.

She crushed the cigarette between her prosthetic fingers, "If I say yes will you make that brew faster?"

He continued mixing the brew for her, "As long as you got enough Liens."

* * *

"Yang behind you!" one of her companions yelled.

Yang turned and fired a round from her gauntlets and upper-cutted the Ursa Grimm, killing it. She fired another round, propelling herself in the air and punched a Nevermore dive bombing on the group, firing several rounds as it fell onto the forest trees.

* * *

Yang was about to gulp down the brew, but the taste made her cough on it.

"Being a huntress I assume you've heard of that one Hunt from a few days ago?" the bartender asked.

"No. Never heard of it," she answered curtly.

"Oh yeah, I heard every huntsman was killed in that quest," a man sitting at the bar stated.

"I thought one huntsman survived," the woman sitting next to him added.

Yang sipped her drink.

* * *

She and the huntsmen were losing the battle. Several beowolves were ganging up on them, while a Deathstalker approached them.

"KEEP HITTING THEM! IF WE KEEP AT IT, WE'LL WIN THIS!" the leader of the Huntsmen fired a rocket at three beowolves.

Yang fired dozens of shells at every creature of Grimm she saw. She saw an opening on the Deathstalker and charged at it.

* * *

Yang dropped more Lien, "Another round."

"Jeez! That's the strongest brew too!" the bartender turned around and started making the drink again.

"So what else do you know about that Hunt?" the woman asked the bartender.

"All I know is that only one huntress survived. But barely," Yang listened to him while looking at her prosthetic arm, "Heard she walked back into Vale covered in blood."

* * *

Yang sat in the hospitable bed looking out the window with her only good eye and clutched her right shoulder.

"Where is she?!" Yang looked at the door hearing the yelling outside.

"She's right in here, ma'am," before the man's voice had finished Blake had burst through into Yang's room.

Blake walked to her bedside and slapped Yang, "You said you wouldn't get hurt! You promised me!"

Blake collapsed at her bedside and cried. Yang took a tissue and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

"HEY!" a gang lieutenant walked into the bar with five of his men, "Me and my men are thirsty! Fix us all drinks!"

"I'm fixing a drink for the huntress here, just wait a few minutes and I'll-

"I think the huntress has had enough to drink. Am I right?" he asked spitting in Yang's ear.

She gripped the trigger on her gauntlet before she got up and walked away, "Thanks for the drink. I really needed it.

* * *

Yang sat in bed next to Blake, staring at the ceiling. She looked at Blake sleeping and looked at her stomach. She quietly got out of bed and walked into the disk in the living room. She first wrote a check for all but a thousand of the money she made, and then a note reading, "You Deserve Better."

Yang left the note where she used to sleep and left the apartment, leaving everything except the clothes on her back and her Ember Celica, for Blake.

* * *

Yang walked away from the bar, and wandered on.


End file.
